Scandalous Travellers
by Separate Reality
Summary: She doesn't know where she got those powers, she just had them. Now, she's on the run. Maybe, Sakura will run into someone, she won't run away from. Common Pairings.
1. Prologue

_**Scandalous Travellers**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Written by: Sakura0chan_

Beta: blairwitch :)

* * *

_Won't anybody come take me home?  
Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new.  
Together chasing our dreams… our dream to be finally free._

* * *

Hi, my name is 01291. Yes, that's my name. I'm just a number on a piece of paper, nothing more, nothing less.

When I was younger, I was told I was something special, something irreplaceable. It was mother who usually told me. But all that changed. My life changed drastically as my parents died.

It was a tragic death. I remember their faces, splattered with crimson blood. I saw my mother and father fight against some men in dark clothes wearing masks. It was then my dad did something really scary. He punched one of them and the bad guy was thrown backwards. I opened the door slowly and my mother screamed, "GO AWAY!", but I stayed. I watched as my dad tried to protect me.

SPLASH. His blood flew down on the fresh polished floor. One of them sliced his throat. My mother was killed a second later by a large sharp edge of a chair which had been bashed into her causing her fall down.

I looked at the blood on the floor and it was shining. It seemed to smile at me, really, it smiled. I got so furious that I hit the door on my left making it crack. The door was the first victim. After that, I killed all the men that were still alive.

First of all I was afraid. I never felt so much power pulsating through myveins, but suddenly, I did. That was when I was 7.

Power.

Protecting and destroying.

I held it in my hands.

Now, I'm 17 and currently attending High School. I have friends, too.

But there was this special thing that made me odd. Since then, they used to hate me, used to abdomen me, ignore or beat me up.

I don't know it myself, but I have something inside me, I can't deny it.

Let me take you to the part of my life where it all changed so drastically.

_Flashback:_

_I was running around on the soccer field playing with some of my classmates when I sidestepped one of the opponents and scored a goal._

_"Sakura-chan!" a girl exclaimed, that was awesome!"_

_I gave her a kind smile as she looked at me in awe._

_"Look .. the ball went right through the net! That was a hell of a shot.", a boy said. I looked at the ripped net and shrugged._

_We started running again, until one of our friends fell down hard. I could even hear his bone shatter. Somewhere, something inside of me began to grow._

_We all ran to the boy who was now crying out in pain, and tried to stop him from moving his broken wrist._

_Slowly, I felt the urge to help him. I gasped as I felt suddenly really weak.I saw a green light coming from under my pale palms. Sweat poured down my face but I felt that he was okay now and stopped, flopping down on to the ground._

_When I looked up after few seconds, I stared in to the terrified faces of my friends causing them to run away a second later._

_Two weeks later I got a letter from a lab on the end of the town. If I didn't want to be executed, I had to go there everyday. So I went. I remember the screaming coming out of some rooms._

_So I slowly became the number 01291. Whenever someone saw me and asked me "What's your name, miss?", I'd always answer 01291._

_Whenever I said my name, they repeated the number deep in thought and watched me with those looks. "You're THAT child.."_

_I became a voice without a face._

_It was like a grudge. When I returned home in the evening I was weak and my new family didn't make it better; they avoided me._

_So I fled._

_Flashback end._

* * *

Now 10 years later, I'm still a number. Student number 20330 or something like that, written down in one of the High School computers.

Just numbers. 20330, 01291... numbers.

Numbers without a face.

I lived on my own in a little flat near a river. In the evening I used to work in a café which paid just enough for the rent. I avoided everyone and lived by myself.

Now I was sitting in the classroom, in the back row like always. I was pretty smart and I knew it. Suddenly the door opened, revealing 5 dark clothed men.

"Excuse me?", the teacher yelped in shock.

"#01291, we came to get you.", one of them said in a cold voice.

My classmates looked around, trying to find out who was 01291. I stood up slowly and I felt the eyes of everyone stab me because they couldn't understand me.

I laid my hand down on the table, it crumbled under my touch.

"No, I won't." I said with a monotonal voice.

"Should we get you by force?", on of them asked.

I nodded and he ran at me. I only stood there.

"Not here.", I said disappearing out of the school. I saw my whole class staring at me.

The first one ran again so I let him come close enough before I started punching him. The bluish glow over my hands told me that I was ready.

He was down in a minute so another came after me with daggers. I dodged them as best as I could and pulled out a kunai I bought from a weapon shop to defend myself.

The second and third one went down in a split second. I was panting hard bynow and I know it weakened my body.

After a hard fight I managed to fight a guy who had a gun – he was toostupid to use it correctly, else I would be dead now.

I walked home limping slightly because of a wound on my waist, the blood slipping through my fingers as I made it into the house, as I collapsed on my comfy bed.

After an hour of sleep, I was able to heal myself as I watched the greenish light under my hand again.

I wanted to stop being a number, I didn't want to be 01291 anymore, I was fed up with it. I packed my most important stuff and ran out into the sun set like my life depended on it and I knew it did. I didn't know how long I ran until I  
found a big highway. I waved at a car who parked two meters away from me.

I knew hitchhiking was dangerous, but at the moment staying at home was more dangerous than this.

My eyes knitted as I opened the door of the car.

"Where are you driving to?" I asked.

It was a young woman, maybe 28 or younger, her hair was black and up in a ponytail. She had dark eyes which were somehow cold and made me shiver.

"Konohagakure.", she said.

This town sounded so far away. Perfect.

"Could I drive with you?", I asked her.

"Are you on the run? Don't you think your parents would be sad?" she asked.

"No, I don't have parents anymore and I want to get there because my grandmother lives there," I lied smoothly, faking a smile.

"Well .. then .. I'm Anko," she said hesitating.

"I'm…" I paused. No I wasn't a number anymore. I was fed up with running and hiding. I wanted to leave my past behind me and not thinking about it anymore. I wanted to start a new life with new opportunities. Maybe  
they wouldn't find me and I could finally live a life in peace.

I saw Anko waving her hand in front of my face.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Hai. My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno.", I smiled and got in.

Goodbye 01291.

And so, I became a traveller without trust, love and a clue.

-.-.-.-.-

This is the Beta'ed version. :)

Done. Sorry, I know it's short but it's just the beginning. Hope you'll like it.

**Review for the next chapter.**

Suggestions would be nice.


	2. A destiny

Review answers:

_**Coral8888: hehe thanks for being the first reviewer – cookie I'm glad you liked it, hehe sorry for the late update.**_

_**MusicLuva: hehe no, I don't know rave master, ;-) I got it from a book which I read when I was younger, but I added the number thing, in the book it was just about a girl with special abilities and fled because she had to go to a lab and stuff dunno .. I'm glad you liked it ;-) and thanks for your review .. thanks for reviewing my stories .. hehe –bake you a cookie-**_

_**MewMewZibbits: Yeah kind of .. but you'll find out. **__**I chose Anko because I dunno .. **__**I just needed someone and Hinata couldn't do it because she's a major role late on .. anyways thanks for your review.**_

_**Kaydreams: hehe cool .. I'm glad you liked it ;-) thanks for reviewing .. um yay I hope u enjoy reading the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**English is my second language, so go easy on me.**_

* * *

_Don't stay,  
Forget your memories,  
Forget your possibilities._

* * *

**Third Person**:

Anko studied the girl beside her; she was pretty indeed. Short pinkish hair, green eyes and soft pale skin which made her look a bit exotic. There were some small cutsted around the girl's body.

'Where did she get those? Why is she tramping? How did her parents die? Why was she so exhausted? Why is she stood in the middle of the highway' Ankothought.

Her lips were slightly parted as she slept a bit, but suddenly, her eyeshot open again, eyes filled with fear.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In my car," Anko raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ow… I remember, sorry spaced out a bit," she was faking a smile as she laughed.

* * *

**Sakura POV:**

"Shit … how long will it take until we reach Konohagakure?" I thought, slightly relaxing.

I knew I needed rest badly, so I was kind of glad that I was safe in this car with that slightly freaky woman.

After about 2 hours, we the car began to slow down.

"So, that's Konohagakure. I'll drop you here because I have to drive a different route from here on," Anko said, unlocking my door.

"Thank's Anko-san," I said, bowing my head slightly. I got out, grabbed my stuff and went outside.

* * *

I looked around, the soft breeze made my hair fly around. I smelled fresh flowers as I saw that next to me was a forest and before me laid the city. It was now midday and many people were busy running through the streets. Perfect. I was amazed because back in my old city it used to be more industrial; I was never used to such an enjoyable atmosphere. It was only a small thing, but it made me happy.

Everything seemed so… innocent.

Since I had only a medium sized sport bag I decided to go eat something first. I spotted a small café near a street. It seemed pretty comfy in there so I went in. I checked how much money I had with me and sat down in the back at a table with only one chair.

Soon, a man, obviously the boss, asked me what I wanted to order.

"Um… I'll have a sandwich and coffee please," I nearly whispered, smiling shyly at him.

"Okay." He left.

* * *

**Third Person**:

Five minutes later, she heard him curse. The mud fell down, it shattered and the coffee was everywhere. "Shit."So the pink haired girl went up and helped him, getting some papers, wiping the floor and picking up the glass. He had cut his hand twice as he tried to pick the broken glass up.

"Do you need anymore help?" she asked, smiling. She got a band aid and stopped his bleeding.

"Do you want me to give you a job?" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded. He smiled.

"I'm Aoki. You can start work tomorrow. Since you seem really young, you probably still go to school. So, work starts on 5 pm and I'll tell you your shift on Saturdays and Sundays," he smiled.

"That'd be great!" she said cheerily.

So she made herself a coffee and sat down again and since work wouldn't start till the next day she enjoyed just being a guest.

But, Aoki brought up a new subject. School. Where, when, HOW? She couldn't go to school with no passport, no parents or adults as she was still underage.

The second problem was where could she sleep?

The second problem was solved about two hours later.

She was still sitting in the café, sipping her coffee as two guys walked in and sat down on a table behind her. Sakura heard the whole conversation between the two.

"I can't come with you, I have to housesit Yirasusan's house," an older boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Then cancel the job," the other simply said.

"I can't she's already gone Kiba!" the first one said.

"Come on! Four months party, beach and sun Shino," the other, obviously Kiba, cheered.

"Listen up, I need the money and I can't get out of this one," Shino said.

Sakura set up a pretty big fake smile and said, "Guys, I have a solution for this problem. Yirasu-san is a friend of my mother and since I live near there, I could housesit for you and I get one third of the money you get from her," Sakura said as the two boys just looked at her.

"Um…" Shino thought.

"Just do it!" Kiba shouted. "This is the best summer of our life."

"I'm not sure," Shino said.

"My mother knows her pretty well. I bet she'll phone her," Sakura said still faking a smile.

"Okay," Shino said, Kiba cheered.

"Um, could you just tell me her street and number?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Kay."

So she got 50 bucks, a key, an address and a phone number. The pink haired girl couldn't believe her luck.

Half an hour later she left and went, with some difficulties, to the address Shino had given her.

It was a big house near the forest. She quickly opened the door, dropped the groceries she bought partly with the money she got from Shino and flopped herself down on the soft couch.

"Hell yeah," she whispered.

It sure was a bit creepy, but she didn't mind. At least she was okay now. She made herself a oven pizza with a lot of cheese. Yummy.

Half an hour later she was laying on the couch wrapped in a blanket and listened to the silence.

No shouting, no screaming, no bulling. Nothing. Right now, Sakura was in heaven.

* * *

**Still Third Person:**

She let her long hair fall down from the ponytail she held it in and looked at her face, touched it.

"Hm ... I wonder what's wrong," she thought.

"What are you doing?" A boy with black hair, spiked in the back, asked.

"I just had a dream again," she answered, looking straight at him.

"I'll call Shikamaru," the boy said and the girl nodded.

The boy with dark brown hair came running after Sasuke, the black haired one, called him.

"So, what did you see.", he asked her.

"I ... don't know... it was strange. I saw a girl... but I'm not sure. He or she had a cape and they're powerful. I don't know yet if he or she's an enemy or a friend. I saw her or him fighting," she shivered.

Shikamaru laid an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, do you know when it'll happen?" He asked, Ino shook her head.  
"You told us we'll be safe here, didn't you?" Sasuke asked the genius.

"Yes, for the time being we're still safe. We'll just have to wait till it happens. Did you saw which powers he or she held?" Shikamaru asked whilst holding Ino who was still a bit drowsy from the dream, she shook her head.

"Okay, but always keep one eye open. We cannot let anyone get caught," Sasuke said walking downstairs.

* * *

There, on the table, two girls and two boys sat eating breakfast.

"Hey you!" Ino greeted.

"Morning, Ino-chan," a dark bluish haired girl with lavender eyes smiled.

"Yo!" A girl with two buns greeted.

"Hn." A boy with long hair and lavender eyes greeted.

"Good morning Ino-chan!" A boy with spiky blonde hair shouted. "Shut up Naruto!" Shikamaru said sighing.

"I had a dream," Ino said, catching the others attention. She began telling them about the dream.

"Okay… we'll just watch out for trouble," Neji, the boy with long brown hair said, closing his eyes.

"Let's go, we have only 20 minutes left till school starts," the girl with two buns, Tenten, said.

* * *

They walked the stairs up to school, the school was painted in a greenish colour, in big brown letters the name: KHS, Konoha HighSchool.

They pushed open the door and entered, greeted by many girls and boys, but they just kept on walking.

The three girls and four boys heard squeals behind them, mostly from the fangirls.  
It was rather annoying but they pushed their ways through a mass of students.

**Sasuke POV:**

I pushed my way through the crowd, I hated them, I hated them all. I wished I could use my power to get rid of them. But we have to be really careful with what we do. So I just hoped I could get through the masses of fangirls and get a safe seat at the back of the room.

I was near my homeroom and was finally about to step in as I hit a girl rather hard, probably also a fangirl. She crashed down on the floor, obviously in pain.  
I smirked. Yes, I was gloating, but as I saw her hair, my eyes widened, slightly, but they widened. Pink hair? I had never seen anyone with pink hair and hold on .. green eyes before.

My smirk faltered a bit as I saw her eyes glaring at me, I thought she would stand up, clinging on me or punching me. But she just turned around.

"Watch where you're going," She said bluntly, walking off.

* * *

**Sakura POV**:

I walked to the next bathroom and got in to one of the stalls. Ouch, this is going to bruise.

I healed my shoulder before it could get bruised. How annoying, making enemies on my first day. At least he was hot.

I washed my hands after I left and made sure not to bump into someone. I made my way to the office feeling slightly nervous.

I knocked on the wooden door, creaking it open after I heard a muffled 'Come in.'

"Hello.", I said to an elder woman with big boobs and when I say big boobs, I mean big boobs.

"Hi and who are you?" She asked me. I was slightly taken aback.

"Um, I'm Sakura Haruno and I'd like to go to this school. I moved to Konohagakure from the Mist country yesterday," I told her, shyly.

"Okay, wait I'll get Shizune, she's my assistant and she'll help you." I nodded.

She left the room so I took my time to study everything. There was a desk with papers everywhere, the wall was slightly cracked on one side, but all in all it was a nice room, painted in a soft yellow orange colour. I let my gaze wander to a big regal desk full with documents about pupils.

As I looked back to the desk, I felt myself twitch. Was that… Sake?

The door opened and I quickly looked at the door. A really pretty young woman stood there, black hair and dark eyes.

"Hi, my name's Shizune," she told me, smiling friendly.

I stood up and bowed. "Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

"So, I need your identity card, passport, your certificate and I need to talk to your parents," Shizune said, smiling.

"Um… okay, but my father is currently on a business trip and won't come back anytime soon. I currently live alone, with permission of course, and my passport was stolen at the airport, but I'll get a new one soon." I lied smoothly.

"Well, since you're ratings are really high we'll let you enter KHS, but we'll have to talk to your mother or father at least on the telephone." I nodded, smirking mentally.

"Okay, I'll tell them." I faked a smile.

"School begins at 8.45am. Your books are here, you'll get your schedule, locker and locker number tomorrow. Ah and before I forget, here's your uniform, wear it with pride," she declared.

"Hai."

"You're dismissed. You'll get your identity card tomorrow morning. I have to type your information in to the computer system."  
I walked out of the office; since all the pupils had classes I easily got out and went 'home'.  
"Okay, that was easy," I thought.

* * *

I spent the next five hours with cleaning the house, trying on my uniform, getting some new clothes and training a bit inside. My current training was 250 sit ups per day. You never know when it may be needed.

At 4.30pm I locked the door and walked up to the café. I said hello to Aoki and changed in the bathroom. I wore a black skirt which reached mid thigh, along with a dark red blouse with the name of the café, (Aoki's café) and a pair of back flats. Yes, that was the uniform I had to wear at work. I would  
rather not attract that much of attention because I knew I looked hot. Most of the guys in the café winked at me, but I just dismissed it.

There was another girl too but she'd start work the next day so I was alone with Aoki.

He was a really nice guy and really cool.

"Get me a coffee, please!" Aoki called as he was busy cooking some noodles.

"Hai, it will be out in a second!" I called, hurrying to get the mug out.

So at 8 o'clock I went home tired and smelling like French fries.

I showered and got in bed completely exhausted. Tomorrow was my first day at my new school. I was kind of afraid but on the other hand, I was looking forward to my new life.

"I'll be safe," I whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**This chapter was beta-ed by my super-beta blairwitch. ;-) **_

**Done, hope you liked it.**

Aw and I forgot to say, I got the idea of this Fan-fiction from a book written by R.L. Stine, I read it as I was younger, but only the beginning is a bit similar, the rest will be different.

**Was it good? Was it bad? Should I continue? **

**Review please.**


	3. School

_**Review answers:**_

_**rosi4ka1706: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for your review.**_

_**MusicLuva: Wow .. I spelled it right? I'm glad you liked it thanks for your review x)) **_

_**Coral8888: Kay, I'm glad you liked it x) I try to update sooner .. but school's keeping me busy.. thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Death Flower-Sakura: I'm glad you liked it x)) thanks for your review.**_

* * *

She brushed her hair after getting out of the shower, quickly wrapping herself in a towel, she brushed her teeth and disappeared only to reappear with her uniform.

It consisted of a t-shirt with 3 buttons, which sleeves were short and puffy and a skirt which went down 1 inch above mid-thigh.

She fixed her hair as she looked in the mirror, flicked it behind her shoulders and went down.

"Morning.", she greeted them, watching everyone curiously.

"What is it?", she asked.

"We're late.", Ino said and started to run again.

"Aw shit, I knew it was something up today.", Hinata cursed herself as she ran through the house, getting her shoes, something to eat and her black backpack.

"Come on Hinata.", Neji called her, he was her cousin and kind of protective of her.

"Hai.", she got in her black converse and ran out after them.

* * *

**Ino POV:**

We all went up to our classroom, I was walking beside Shikamaru, he was a nice guy, he was really kind and smart but lazy as hell. Soon, we reached our classroom, I sat down in the back right next to the window, beside me the others, I clapped my pocket-mirror shut as the teacher entered.

I gazed out of the window, lost in thoughts, the dream still bothered me. The person I dreamed about was strong, I could sense it. As I looked out the window, the teacher called me.

"Ino, read out on line 7 page 22." , I saw Hinata's pencil falling down and picked it up before standing up to read out.

While I was reading, my eyes drifted shortly out of the window, I choked on my spit, there was a person walking up the stairs to school with a hood and a black coat, just like the person in my dream. I knitted my eyebrows and concentrated, but suddenly, the person vanished.

"Ino? Ino?", the teacher called me.

I woke up, only to find myself sitting on the chair, first I was kind of confused.

"Ino, read out on line 7 page 22.", I choked on my spit again, just as I was about to stand up, I saw Hinata's pencil laying on the floor, I picked it up before standing up and reading out loud.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy, it was like the dream, I looked quickly out of the window while reading, I knew the words from the dream, so it wasn't a problem. As I looked out, I saw someone walking up the stairs, but before I could take a closer look, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. The last thing I heard were the gasps coming from some students.

* * *

**Shikamaru**:

"Ino? INO.", I shouted as I saw her slowly falling down, I caught her before she hit the ground, cradling her up in my arms. I noticed her swaying a bit and spacing out before, but I didn't think it would be that bad.

"Kurenai-sensei .. I'll get her to the nurse.", I said, slipping my hands under her knees, steadying her back with my arm.

"Hai.", so I went out.

"What was that all about?", I asked myself.

Shikamaru carried the blonde down the hallway, just as he I entered the room I saw something pink flashing by, probably only my imagination. I put Ino on the mattress in the room for medical care and waited for Shizune. I pulled a bit on Ino's skirt since it was knitted and a part of her panties was clearly visible. I felt myself blush a bit, before pulling my hands back.

"What happened?", Shizune asked me as she entered the room.

"She passed out.", I answered.

"Okay, I'll treat her, please return to your class." , I nodded and left the room, since the lesson was nearly over, I slumped down on the ground next to the door, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

**Sakura POV:**

Since Tsunade told me that I had the first class free, I stayed at home a bit longer.

I got on my way to school, after I ate breakfast, the Uniform was tight, but not too tight. I didn't want to draw attention on me, so I tried to make my boobs seem smaller with a bandage around them – it didn't work well, but it worked.. kind of.

Today was Tuesday, my schedule was easy for today.

**History – Kurenai, Room 121**

**Math – Kakashi, Room 635**

**English – Asuma, Room 239 **

**Medical Education – Tsuande, Room 192 **

**Lunch**

**Drama classes – Anko, Room 34**

**Biology – Jiraya, Room 23**

I went searched through my map, trying to find room number 635. I was never good at directions.

"OUCH.", I pouted as I bumped into someone, as I looked up I saw the guy from the day before glaring at me, behind him obviously fangirls, following the hint that they all had t-shirts over their uniforms – was that even allowed – with a picture of him, some banners and other crappy girly crap.

As he continued glaring at me, I did the only thing, which came to my mind. Meanie, I think he should at least apologize, since he bumped into me not the other way round.

"SLAP.", yep, you heard right. I just slapped him and now I walked away, swaying my hips in the direction, which I thought was room number 600 six hundred what again? Aw shit.

* * *

**Sasuke POV:**

"Did this girl just slap me?", I asked myself, holding my burning cheek.

"Sasuke-kun, are you hurt? Sasuke-kun!", I heard my fangirl squeal. Kill me.

I walked faster to catch up with the others, the fangirls hot on my trail to my math room, 635.

I could see her pink hair, which was held up in a high ponytail and really long still see from far away.

Seconds later, I entered the room, seating myself in the back row next to the dope, yes, my best friend Naruto.

I wondered weather the girl was new and if we had some classes together yes, I was quite interested in her, she was different, really different.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

They all sat down for math, since their teacher was always late, Sakura slumped down in front of the classroom, she had no intention of going inside since the teacher wasn't there anyway. She pulled down her skirt a little and waited, half an hour later, a guy appeared, he was tall and really handsome, except for the mask which covered nearly his whole face. The pink haired girl stood up quickly, bowing her head in respect.

"Hi, I'm the new student.", she introduced herself, faking a smile.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, just call me Kakashi-sensei. You see I got to help an old lady .. tardiness comes after saving old ladies."

Sakura twitched a little but didn't let him notice, instead she turned around, facing the door.

"Don't be afraid, you'll get along with the others pretty quickly, I guess, you seem to be a bit different and .. special.", Kakashi told her as he also faced the door, Sakura saw a quickly red flashing light in his eyes, but dismissed it. _"Could he know?", she asked herself. _

She pulled nervously on her hair as she entered after him, as soon as she stepped inside, she let go, pretending to be calm and collected.

"Calm down class we have a new student. Could you please introduce yourself?", Kakashi asked her, she nodded.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, I like rock, I dislike you.

Mumbles could be heard as she looked at Kakashi, whose face was hidden behind a porno.

"Kakashi-sensei?", she asked, kind of helpless.

"Oh .. yeah .. sit down .. eh .. next to Hinata, Hinata raise your hand.", a girl in the back row slowly lifted her hand, the pink haired girl quickly grabbed her black backpack which was laying on the ground and walked up towards her, just now she noticed the black haired guy from earlier, catching his eyes she shrugged and glared before sitting down.

"H… Hi my name is Hinata.", the dark haired introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ino and that's Tenten.", the blonde next to her introduced herself after pointing at a brown haired girl net to her.

"Hi.", she whispered.

"Sakura, you better pay attention to class.", Kakashi smiled at her under his mask, she blushed a bit before nodding.

She looked over and saw Sasuke smirking at her, she glared, turning around.

In English she was sitting next to Tenten and Ino, who were quite funny, she liked being around them.

* * *

**Medical Education:**

**Sakura POV:**

I was walking down the hall, getting in room 192, as I sat down in one of the back seats, suddenly, I saw something dark sitting next to me. As I looked up, Sasuke was sitting there, smirking again, how I'd like to wipe that smirk away. But I returned his smirk as soon as I saw the red spot on his cheek.

"Listen up class. I want you to pair up, the pairs may not be changed through the whole year.", I groaned, I didn't know anyone.

But before I could vanish with my self-pity ness, Tsunade said something which made me sick. I should be paired up with that bastard? What the hell?

I groaned.

We were sitting on a table, I was scribbling down notes, he just kept on watching me and it annoyed me, it really annoyed me. I held the urge to slap him again.

"Do you actually think you know ANYHING about anatomy ?", I hissed.

"You could teach me..", he smirked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I wanted to teach you something?", she glared.

"Hn .. yes.. you actually look like you want to teach me your anatomy, if I consider your cleavage …"

Aw shit.

* * *

**POV Tenten:**

I was walking down the hallway for lunch as I sensed something behind me, I whirled around, looking through the empty hallways, slightly becoming frightened, old pictures shot in my head.

An arm encircled itself around my waist as I gasped in surprise, I looked up to see the Hyuga's face.

"What the hell do you want?", I asked, trying not to sound shaky.

"Why so .. rude to your partner.", he asked me in his damn husky voice.

"Back off.", I tried to kick his groin, he only blocked, pressing himself against me and me against the wall, I felt like a sandwich, not a nice feeling by the way.

"Do you .. do you want me to back off?", he asked again, tracing his lips along the side of

my face, I felt myself becoming red and shivered.

As soon as it started it ended again, again one of our team- moments. Nice.

"Just kidding.", he laughed, I sighed in relieve.

I ran to get lunch, feeling his gaze at me, as I opened the door I bumped in Sakura, she was nice, I talked to her while we stood in line for our food.

"So, what are you doing today?", I asked.

"Um .. I'm going to work.", she said, unsure.

"Where are you working?", I asked her, sometimes she seemed so shy.

"Aoki's café.", she answered, wasn't it the same restaurant Hinata was working?

"I think Hinata's working there too.", I told her.

We sat down on my usual table, which the others joined soon, I felt the pink haired tense as the others joint us. We all were kind of used to each other during the time we were living together now.

Drama classes was kind of funny, we were supposed to write our own script and in the end we would pick the best one out and perform it.

* * *

**Sakura POV:**

I was alone in Biology, just a creepy boy called Dosu was sitting next to me and he was weird really, really weird.

He kept on talking about sound, music, his own band and bla bla bla.

I faked a smile and ran out, getting home 20 minutes later.

Tenten had given me her phone number, she was really nice as well as Hinata and Ino, we agreed to meet up at her place some when.

I did my homework, ate something and changed into my uniform. I arrived at Aoki's café at 5pm.

"Hinata!", I called out, she looked up at me and waved.

"Hinata-chan?", I asked her as we made some sandwiches.

"What is it?", she asked me.

"Do you like Naruto?", I asked her, it was quite funny seeing her blush heavily.

"Um .. why do you ask?"

"Because you keep on looking at him.", I laughed a bit.

"Um .. noo .. maybe ...", I smiled at her, deciding to drop the subject, but as I saw how she smiled as Naruto picked her up after our shift said more than thousand words.

"Sakura-chan!! Do you want us to walk you home?", Naruto bounced up and down and smiled, I liked him.

"Um .. no it's okay, but thanks."

I wiped some tables and said bye to Aoki as I made my way back. I was walking along a dark alley as I heard someone shouting. I jumped up a roof top with the strength I summoned up in my knees and feet and stood there, the coat and my skirt slightly swaying with the breeze. I saw someone fight against 3 others, 2 of them were down, only one against one was left. The attacker seemed to beat the crap out of the other.

I jumped down with full speed, before the attacker could notice me, pulling the hood over my head.

I punched him with all my might, but before, I saw him looking at me with dark, dark piercing red eyes. Before he could make a move I punched him unconscious. The man he was beating up ran away pulling the others with him, I caught him smirking before I turned to look at the other one. His hair was dark and seemed familiar. I gasped as I saw who it was.

_Sasuke._

_So, you are one of the bad guys? _

I left a note, before I ran away.

* * *

_I rated it M because I don't know about later chapters._

_I will explain more - next chapter._

**Done.**

**  
Review.**

**Please.**

**For.**

**The.**

**Next.**

**Update.**


	4. Beast

Where she belongs

MusicLuva: I don't know when, but they will.. it's going to a cat and mouse game .. but they will. Yeah it's kinda confusing I know but it's for the sake of the story line, which will be interesting ( I hope so) anyways thanks for your review ;-)

Death Flower-Sakura: Hey, nice penname by the way ;) lol I'm glad that you liked it x) thanks for your review.

Portuguese emo: I'm glad you did, I hope you'll like the new one too.

Whitephoenix13: Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

It was now a week after getting beaten up by someone, he didn't even see. Although he should've noticed her or him, after all he was the one who had the power to track nearly every fast movement and who was himself the fastest of all.

He was supposed to capture him or her, he couldn't believe that she or he actually beat him up.

His shoulder was badly bruised although he was able to dodge the hardest impact, he woke up hours later because Hinata and Neji were able to locate him.

_'Watch it, Uchiha or I'll kill you.'_ , the note on the little paper they found beside him made him smirk.

_"Next time we'll meet I make sure to let you watch when I'll kill you and you'll be begging for your life."_, he thought.

But the next thought made him frown again:

Now, he was bond to his bed. Again. Just after the time, it had happened, he never liked to be in the hospital. In fact, he hated it, everything reminded him of that night.

He stood up after he made sure no one was around, dressed himself and left, at home, the whole bunch welcomed him with "Why the hell are you here?" stares.

"I had to get out of there.", he said before sitting down beside Naruto, who was playing some card games with Hinata.

"Good to have you back." , Naruto shot him a goofy grin.

* * *

**Sakura**:

"I need to get stronger.", she kept telling herself while punching a dummy without her supernatural powers. She had her own training fields at home. A punching bag, which was just a sack with a lot of sand in it, which she used to become faster and stronger without actually using her power, she climbed through the hallway with her feet and hands like chimney – climbing, ran laps through the whole house, taking the couch and the table as hindrance, jumping over them, dodging vases which were dangerously close to the edge of little stands.

And the dummy, she had stolen it from biology classes .. it was kind of beaten up now, but she had pinned a picture of Sasuke over his face, so she kept on hitting it.

When she stopped beating up "Sasuke", she went inside to get ready for the day, she wiped the sweat away from her forehead and entered the shower, she enjoyed the feeling of the cold water on her sweaty body and again, her thoughts drifted back to the black haired male.

It was now over a week since they last meet. Her hit got him into hospital, not that she minded, but she was kind of scared. Sakura didn't know what she was supposed to do, she liked Tenten, Ino and Hinata .. even Naruto .. but she couldn't trust them, if they lived together with Sasuke they had probably powers as well and she had no clue how strong they could be. Since it was Saturday, she decided to go buy a magazine and to wait until her shift in the café would start.

She made her way over to the bus stop, got inside and sat down.

The bus made a strange noise as it came to an halt, she waved the bus driver and got out, stretching, making her way to the supermarket, half way there, she collided with something hard and fast.

"Sasuke.", she whispered as she saw him falling down.

"I'm sorry.", she said as she helped him up, walking backwards afterwards, wanting to get some space in between them.

"Hn.", he grunted, still feeling pain from the hit he took.

"Why weren't you in school last week?", she asked in fake innocence.

"Got beaten up, but I'm fine now.", he grunted again, leaving her stunned.

"How are you able to walk?", she snapped.

"I'm not really able, but I always do it to clear my mind, why do you ask?", he raised an eyebrow, she quickly straightened herself and calmed down.

"Just curious.", she said getting nervous again.

"I'll be off then.", Sakura whispered, marching away in a fast pace, but he followed her.

"Why are you stalking me?", she asked him.

"I'm not stalking, I just have the same way to go.", he rolled his eyes as she kept on glaring.

"Really?

"Yeah really!"

"No way!", he smirked as he came closer, cornering her between a wall and him.

"Do you want me to stalk you?", he whispered huskily.

"Do I look like I'd want a chicken to follow me?", she rolled her eyes again.

Sasuke only smirked, walking away, leaving her stunned by his smirk.

Her heavily beating heart made her snap out of it, she cursed herself while running to the store to get back as soon as possible.

"What makes me feel that way?", she asked herself.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were currently walking to her shift at the café and kept on talking, she was used to his babbling and didn't mind it much. Since she was a bit shy and didn't speak much since her childhood, she enjoyed his talking, it protected her for awkward moments of silence.

".. so I just kicked his ass with my power and he couldn't even say how unintelligent I was, not noticing him before.", she chuckled as she watched his eyes widening with every word.

"When did you chose to move here?", she asked him suddenly.

The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Well, ever since I was young, some guys followed me because of the demon inside of me. Everyone knew about my secret, about the thing which is inside of me. I can't control it, so they called me a monster .. I guess I am somehow. But not every monster is a bad one, isn't it. Have you ever watched the beauty and the beast?

I don't expect you to feel pity for me, because I know you don't and that's what I like about Hinata-chan. You stay most of the time impartial. You are way to kind to even be here."

She blushed and quickly looked away. Yeah, she knew she was insecure and a little un-confident, but she just couldn't change it. How often did she want to retort to something stupid with a precise counter. Hinata knew, Naruto was wanting an answer, but she still couldn't bring herself to talk. He made her knees feel wobbly, he made her heart go faster. Maybe Sakura was right, maybe she had a crush on the blonde guy beside her. But after all.. just a crush .. it'd pass. At least she hoped so, they were not in the position for love lives and she knew it.

"Hinata?", he asked, waving a hand in front of her face, sending her a goofy grin.

"Huh?"

"We're there.", he pointed at the sign which said 'Aoki's café'.

She nodded and was about to enter the café, he was already stalking off to who-knows-where as she called him back.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna be my beast?", she smirked as she entered, closing the door in his gapping face. Maybe a bit flirting wouldn't be so bad .. just a crush .. nothing serious, what could go wrong?

* * *

Tenten was a lonesome creature, she was used to be alone all the time, to many things were running through her head at the moment. She hung her feet loosely into the greyish colour of the river below her, letting the coolness tickle her toes.

"Hey.", she acknowledged Neji who came up behind her.

"Hn.", he sat down beside her, reading a book while leaning on a tree.

That was something she liked about him, he was always there, but not bothersome.

A small smile grazed upon her lips as she thought about their first meeting.

_Flashback_:

Tenten started to run, getting faster and faster she was running away from her home. Something would never change, Tenten was an outsider, again she was fleeing from her orphan age.

_Her fifth already. _

_She hated it, her life. Everything._

_She remembered her last name, but she preferred not to speak about it, she knew her shrine was known all over the whole continent for the disapproval way they treated their children or others._

_Because of that, she fled. It was a great burden to her, as she heard about her family's death. Her father's face was pictured in every newspaper she knew, his throat sliced, his eyes bulging out, blood pooling out of his nose. Gross._

_But she didn't feel sorry, nor did she feel guilty._

_Guilty._

_She wasn't, she wasn't the one at fault that her dad hit her._

_She wasn't._

_She wasn't guilty for not helping them. Who helped her?_

_No one .. No one helped her when she needed help. Her father was just too powerful, so they just ignored the screams which came out of his house every day._

_Her screams._

_Then, she left it all behind. She still remembered the sounds the radios made._

"_Short brown hair, brown eyes."_

_Then she went to the first orphan age._

_Hell._

_The second._

_Hell._

_The third._

_They found out who she was. So she fled._

_The forth._

_Hell._

_When she arrived by the fifth, her hair was grown out and she held it in two buns._

_She was now 17, as she ran away again._

_She stumbled over fields while running away, hearing calls from behind her, but she kept on running. No return._

_Some when that fateful night, she got on a train, she didn't know how long she was asleep, but when she opened her eyes, 2 men were standing over her._

"_What are you doing here?", one of them asked her, glaring._

"_Young kid.", one threatened, "Tell me where you are or else I'll call the police."_

"Screw that, we'll get it out of her a different way.", one of them smirked, getting down, holding her wrists over her head, she was confused till his hands crouched down to her shirt.

_Tenten began to struggle, she couldn't breath._

_Fear._

_Her eyes flashed a shade darker with fury as she pushed the man as strong as possible. Her hands were free. Her victims nose was shattered, he was cursing loudly._

_She smirked._

_Splash. Drip, drip, drip._

_Tenten exited the train, blood sprinkled her clothes .. she didn't care .. she felt .. good. _

_One day after, she arrived at a town called Konoha. _

_The first day, she held herself over water with robbery, stealing everything eatable possibly._

_But then .._

"_Get her.", a man screamed, running after her, she was fast, not fast enough._

_Water was making it's way towards her in a fast pace._

"_Shit .. an Aoi.", she cursed, getting into fighting stance to avoid the water. She let a sword appear in her hands which she used to block another stream of water coming towards her. _

_Water cut her cheek, making it bleed._

_She concentrated, more and more until she felt the power rising up inside her, lashing out a spit of a second later in a gigantic dragon, killing the guy on an instant as the great beast hit him._

_Seconds later she continued running, she was panting, she knew she had to get something to eat, if not, she'd die for sure this time._

_Just then she saw a guy near the forest alone, he seemed to be richer than her, so she decided to change that._

_She came closer and closer hiding in the shadows._

"_I know you're there.", a cold voice said._

_Tenten let a kunai appear in her hand._

"_Don't even try it.", he warned her._

_She began running towards him, attacking him with one kunai after another, but he just blocked them in a whirl of blue the same blue, her dragon consisted of._

_When she came closer, concentrated and let out another dragon, but before she could even think about attacking, the guy hit her body, making it go numb. _

"_What?", she whispered, blood splashing out of her mouth._

"_Don't underestimate your opponent.", he said calmly._

"_You shouldn't either.", she grunted in pain as she created with her pure will, trying to stab him over and over again._

"_You shouldn't do that, I can see that you're on your limit.", he crossed his arms while dodging her attacks. _

_She sighed, clearly frustrated she made a last attempt to punch him, but he only held onto her wrist, pulling her closer. _

_She felt his hands gliding over her breast quickly and stopping at her cleavage, there, he stopped, she felt heat rising up in her body, but then, she felt a ripping pain where he had been touching her, she couldn't breath properly, she opened and closed her eyes, trying to focus, she wanted to stay awake so she clutched on his t-shirt for support, he looked shortly into his milky white eyes before giving up._

_The last thing she could remember was the soft thud her body made as she landed in the strange guy's awaiting arms._

_The next day she woke up, to see Ino, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru, each of them had a special power. _

_They wanted her to stay, they wanted her to get better, to live with them. Ever since Neji knocked her out, her live became so much better she .._

_Flashback end._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Neji slowly nudged her side, she looked at him.

"Your cheeks.", he said.

When she touched them she noticed that they were wet. Did she cry?

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. _

Review! Goal: 20 reviews please, make it happen ..

Sakura0chan


	5. Hideaway

_MusicLuva__: Yeah, I just had to put this in there. Hinata + Naruto are just so cute. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review._

_Cherrysaki-chan__: Hehe. Took me long enough. Sorry! I hope you'll like it. : ) and thanks for reviewing! _

_Black rose (anonym):__ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! : )_

_Sayira Reika Uchiha:__ Hey : ) I'm glad you liked it and sorry for the long wait. Come online sometime soon. Please!_

_.__: I'm glad you liked it and I tried to get an beta-reader. But somehow... it just didn't work out. Lol. Well, whatever. My first language is German. Thanks for your review. : )_

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:__ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your review. : ) _

_Regira__: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing._

_Siny:__ I'm glad that you liked it. You'll get it in later chapters, sorry for the confusion. Thanks for reviewing. _

_*__HAWKSONG*:__ I'm glad that you liked it. : ) Thanks for reviewing! And sorry for the long wait! Hope u enjoy._

_Kari-chan-14__: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review! _

_xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx:__ I'm glad that you like the plot. I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks a lot!_

**xx.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter five:**

"Could you… give me a pencil please?" green eyes didn't meet those pale ones, never since that day she found out that _they_ were… evil. Evil. Sakura didn't even know if they were, but she sure as hell didn't want to find it out the hard way. (As in: "Hinata are you evil?" "Uh, oh yes I am.- insert killing her with a knife.)

She didn't want to attract attention, but trying to stay away from them was nearly impossible, Sakura-chan do you want to go to work together after school?" Hinata still tried to talk to her, she did not know why, though. Every question from the dark haired girl was responded with a nod or only one word but the dark haired one kept on asking and babbling, reminding her of Naruto. Anyways she was quite rude to the girl but she just couldn't allow herself to be friends with Hinata.

For all she knew there were three kinds of folks.

**Bullies**. People **without power** and people **with power**.

Bullies were out of question, they didn't like her anyway, hence, bullies.

People without power who found out about her having this power were, well, quite rude to the pink haired girl. Or just scared of her.

But people with power were the worst. She didn't know whether to trust them or not. She'd never met someone before with those powers but the night with Sasuke in the alley gave her enough things to think over. (Especially those crimson eyes.)

The whole town was kind of weird because the Café always locked at nine pm. In her old city the Cafés were open till 12pm and longer. But it seemed that it wasn't just Aoiki's Café but every other restaurant, too.

However, she knew nothing about those seven people but they attracted her like a fly light. She did not know why, or what made them so special but she couldn't… no… she didn't want to stay away from them even if her brain told her to run – as cliché as it sounded – her heart wanted her to stay. She had no idea why she felt those feelings towards those strangers, heck, she didn't even know their powers, intentions and the side they were on.

"Sorry Hina-chan, I got to do this assignment for history, you know?" she was actually proud that she found an excuse for not talking to her. "Um… Sakura-chan we don't have history today." So much for good at lying. "You see… I have… no time because I… yeah I have to work after school."

"So we could go together? My shift starts right after school, too." The pink haired girl groaned mentally, deciding that she was not one of the best liars around – well, she had never been raised to be one for starters – and clearly needed some work-out there. "I guess." She gave in after several minutes.

Her pen scratched on the paper when she tried to concentrate on her history assignment since she knew she had to keep up the lie – at least. Unconsciously she drew the eye she saw the night before she drew the two commas, the mesmerizing shape and… She stopped her doodling when she heard Hinata gasp. "What's this?" she asked while pointing at her drawing. Her hands got clam and sweaty when she tried to get a straight thought of what to say. '_Lie. Lie. Lie.'_ Her mind screamed. '_HOW?!_' Was the… well, intelligent answer.

"You know my assignment is about the old Egypt and well I researched this in a book it is a stick" – she drew some straight lines below, connecting some lines making it look like a stick those old pharaohs always carried around – " which said something about a pharaoh's power over the land he ruled." she sighed when Hinata settled down again. Phew, this had been a close one. Sigh. Lying is a sin after all.

* * *

**xx**

She groaned once, closing her locker with a loud 'bang'. "Hey what's up?" Ino asked, appearing next to her, dumping her books inside her locker, checking her lips in her compact mirror she threw a blending smile to the pink haired girl. "Nothing much, gotta go, see you later, Ino." She left the bewildered blue eyes girl behind her in a rush, searching her classroom. Just when she was about to go into the classroom she bumped into Sasuke. Their eyes met for a short moment before she got up and straightened out her skirt, grabbing her books she had dropped. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl but helping her anyway. The pink haired girl didn't even say thank you when she rushed inside. '_Strange_,' he thought.

* * *

**Hinata POV: **

They were sitting closely together at lunch, discussing their newest plan. "Today the new ones come." Tenten's eyes narrowed, clutching the fork with all her might.

"We'll be there and ready, they won't come before midnight anyway." Neji muttered. "Who told you this? Ino didn't have any visions or dreams when they would arrive. She just saw them coming but they could come whenever they want to." Hinata argued back, having enough from the bullshit they were talking about. They could come whenever they wanted to just because they came at night the last four times didn't mean that they were always coming this late.

"Just be careful and don't go out alone." Naruto finished the discussion, "We will see it then."

**xx**

She dragged Sakura towards the Café. Hinata had released a big breath when she noticed that Sakura was herself again. At least this was how it seemed. She teased her about Naruto and was her old cheery self again. But there was something off about her she didn't get. For example the doodling she drew back in the classroom. It looked exactly the same like… like Sasuke's eyes. But she couldn't be the one who beat him, never, Sasuke told them that he/she punched like hell and his/hers was the strongest he'd ever felt and considering Sakura's thin arms she couldn't really believe that.

She changed out of her school clothes and back into her uniform for work. "Here's the mug, Hinata." Sakura called already, pink hair in a high ponytail.

"Get some sandwiches with bacon down to table four." This was her cue, running into Sakura when she made her way into the kitchen she grabbed the already prepared sandwiches down towards the said table together with the mugs Sakura handed her before. She noticed Naruto and Sasuke sitting on one of the tables, probably planning something about tonight. Hinata's cheeks became a light pinkish tint while watching the blonde mess around with his hair.

"Hinata… Hinata… _Hinata!"_ whirling around she saw Sakura with her hands on her hip, smirking. Aw, she was in for it now. And there comes another round of teasing. Damn.

When the guests were serves and it was a bit calmer, she let herself plop down next to Sakura. "Hinata?" she asked quietly. "What is it?" the pink haired girl had an uneasy expression on her face when she asked the next question. "What's wrong with this city?" pale eyes widened slightly. "I don't know what you mean."

"Like, all people go home at nine pm like some sort of curfew, newspaper doesn't print any political sites here, I don't see any children outside..."

"You see, Konoha is… how should I put this. I'm sure you come from a town farther away, don't you?" the pink haired nodded at this, motioning her to continue." … you see, this is a war zone, well, not really. There is war near this town but not quite near this town, it's further up north but sometimes some rebels come from different towns and attack this town but don't worry mostly they just travel through it. Didn't your parents inform themselves before moving here? Because, you know I'm not really informed about it myself."

"No… no… they did I guess I think they just didn't want me to get upset. Why is there war?" the dark haired girl sighed. "Well, for whatever reasons war's actually there for, it's power I guess. I don't know much about it." Hinata lied smoothly, calming the pink haired girl down when she laid her hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

**Sakura POV:**

She didn't have any more information, but at least some to start with. She sighed once, getting another coffee to it's right table. Her shift would end in less than 20 minutes now. It was already dark outside, around 8.30 pm. She had a break between her shift from 4-5pm to do whatever she pleased. (She'd gone to the mall with Hinata and met there Ino and Tenten.)

When her shift ended, together with Hinata's, they made their way outside the Café together.

"We'll walk you home." Hinata insisted. "No, you don't have to, the way's pretty short. I can handle it myself." Sakura said, pulling her coat closer around her small frame to warm herself up a bit. It had cooled down by some degrees.

"Sakura." Just the way his voice sounded sent shivers up and down her spine. "What is it?" she said uncertainly if she should just go on or wait.

"I'll walk you home." Her eyes widened for a mere second before she felt an warm arm around her shoulders and her body pressed up against a firm side.

"I think I can handle myself pretty good." she sighed when he pushed her forward, leaving her no time to argue further.

"But… Sasuke… I thought we… well, we said that we'd stay together today." Ino called out, worried.

"It's alright, I'll hurry." With that this was a closed case for him but certainly not for the pink haired girl beside him.

"You don't have to, you know?" she shook his arm from her shoulder, instantly missing its warmth but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"Aa," He answered quietly.

"Why… did you, then?" she asked, quietly as well. He hesitated a bit before answering. "I don't know…" with that, they fell silent again.

Ten minutes later they reached her home he noticed that there weren't any lights turned on. "You are alone?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no my parents will be there in a few. " It hurt her to talk about her parents but she had to be strong now. "Goodbye Sasuke and thanks for walking me home." She said quickly, kissing his cheeks shortly. Her cheeks flushed scarlet when she turned around and walked up to her front porch. Why was he affecting her so much? She thought she heard him mutter a 'no problem' but she couldn't be so sure about that one. When she got inside she quickly changed into a black baggy pullover which hid her curves completely and some black pants. She pulled the hood over her head when she made her way outside and after Sasuke.

He was pretty fast, she noticed. The dark haired boy way jumping over some roof tops while she made sure to stay hidden. When they reached a big mansion she stayed away in a fair distance from it, watching. Aw, she should've brought something to read or anything because she got bored after 10 minutes of waiting.

She was about to go home when the front door opened. She peeked around the corner she'd been hiding behind and watched all of them disappearing into the night. She followed suit and made sure to stay away as far as she could.

They reached an alley close to their school. Soon, she could feel the presence of many other people. They were coming in a quick pace and soon they were there. Many of them. Too many and suddenly all hell broke loose. Attacks were thrown from both sides without talking just fighting. She took her time to study all of their moves. Ino was currently kicking and throwing punches at one or two of their enemies. There were at least thirty. Tenten threw weapons of every kind at three others, piercing them through their heart swiftly. She shuddered. So this was her power, just creating every weapon possible. Impressive.

Neji and Hinata were both engaged into a weird looking fight with their hands. Whenever they touched someone they just crumbled to the ground Their eyes were surrounded by veins and had their usual amazing milky colours.

"I have to stay away from their hands." Sakura thought to herself while watching the fight between them. Shikamaru was just standing there, but so were three of his enemies. She couldn't really see what was happening since it was kind of dark and the street lights didn't give as many hints as she'd like to see.

She could practically feel Naruto's power. He seemed to be the one with the most stamina from all of them. Some round little ball formed in his hand while he killed or injured one enemy after the other.

Suddenly, her breath hitched. Where was Sasuke? He was there when the fight began, but where was he now?! She released a deep breath when she saw him fighting with those red eyes against another six of them. Sakura didn't know what exactly he was doing but it seemed like they were in mental pain because they weren't moving but holding their heads in agony, but no visible wound could be seen.

They were strong, indeed. She had to be careful, but this fight didn't give her as much information as she'd liked to get. She still didn't know if they were bad or not. The pink haired girl made her way away from them but when she turned around she starred into milky white ones.

"Found you." Neji smirked while apple-green eyes widened. _Damn._

_

* * *

_**_xx_**

Sorry for the late, really late, update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you had fun reading it! Cliffy haha. Merry Christmas (even if it's kinda late.) **: )**

Reviews are always appreciated.** : )**


	6. A Suspicion

Review Center! 

**MY-chemical-ROMANCE-rOcK**: Hey. Yes, I really tried to write the new chapter quickly. But school's keeping me busy. I hope you'll like it. : )

**cherrysaki-chan**: : ) Thanks! I hope you like this one!

**Girlalicious:** Lol. : ))

**Xxhellishgirl14xX**: I'm glad, thanks for your review!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**: believe me. Her luck's a bitch I have much more in store for her ; ) I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Kawaii Chibi-kun:** lol : ) –gives you some more candy- : D I tried to hurry up w/ the new chapter but, well, I'm not that fast. Friends and School are keeping me busy.

**I'mNotUrHeroine**: I'm glad you think so. : ) I hope you'll like the new chapter. : )

**tears-for-myself**: I hope you'll like it! : )

**MusicLuva**: Hey. I tried to get the chapter done as fast as possible, but things here are keeping me busy. Hope u have fun reading the new chapter!

* * *

**xx**_  
_

**_Author's Note: _Okay this is the sixth chapter. I hope you'll enjoy. : ) **

_**Dedication: For my lovely, adorable reviewers 'n readers. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**_

**xx**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Last Time:_**

_"Found you." Neji smirked while apple-green eyes widened. __Damn._

**xx** _  
_

**_Chapter 6:_**

She really didn't know how this had happened. She was hidden behind a wall for God's sake and how did he get there so fast anyway? Well, this wasn't the right time to discuss whether it was fair that he just popped out of nowhere behind her since she was with her back to a wall and she knew what he could do with those hands of his. She was grateful for her cape to shield her from being exposed.

But she hadn't any time left because he attacked. Sakura could see the veins popping out beside his eyes and she quickly drew her hand backwards, shattering the wall behind her. She could see that he was surprised for he let his hands sink down. She used this time to run up the staircase behind her.

Her breath puffed out in uneven pants when she made it to the second floor. Just now she'd noticed that she was inside of an old factory building which was vacated. Hearing steps which grew louder she cursed, running faster until she was at a dead end. Just one door. She cursed again, punching it open with only a little bit of her strength. The door sprang open the second she touched it, still usable, kind of. She leaned it back into place and quickly hid inside one of those containers which were standing on the roof and weren't locked.

* * *

**xx**

**Sasuke POV:**

"Where did he go?" he asked when he arrived beside Neji who was merely seconds before gone to capture this person who'd attacked him. "He… just punched open the wall and disappeared. Let's go." Sasuke nodded, running after Neji who was ahead of him, checking out the building.

When they reached a higher part, he heard Neji taking in a sharp breath. "He's right above us." The dark haired guy only nodded. "This is my fight, Neji. Thanks." The older only nodded. "I'll go check out the others and see how they are doing. I think there were some enemies left when we left."

He watched shortly how the long haired ran down the stairs before running the other direction upwards. Sasuke smirked when he saw the damaged door, pushing it open, he kept his pace silent, but quick. His eyes changed from their coal black color to a blood-red shade and he smirked again when he saw some containers in the far corner of the roof he was on. The breeze which washed over him was cold, he wasn't much warmer but suddenly a picture of the pink haired girl kissing his cheek popped into his head. Shaking it furiously, he tried to get a clear thought of the task at hand again. He reached the first container and quietly but swiftly lifted the top of it. _Empty._

He gripped the second one and lifted the top off. It collided with the wall behind it with this ear-killing noise of metal hitting against concrete. _Empty._ When he averted his gaze to the last one a satisfied smirk grazed his lips. He waited for another two seconds to pass before he opened it. But his smirk turned abruptly into a frown. _Empty. _

His eyes widened when he heard a muffled sound from behind, whirling around he saw a dark figure flying at him quickly. But he was quicker, he sidestepped, grabbed the outstretched wrist from the person and sent him flying against to the ground.

When the hand collided with the ground it broke. Through the roof was a clean line of shattered concrete where the fist 'unloaded' itself. "If this hit me, I'm out." He thought to himself.

Sakura caught herself swiftly after damaging the roof. She cursed, getting into a crouch to dodge Sasuke's leg which came flying towards her head. The pink haired girl made sure not to look into his deep crimson eyes, too much afraid of what would happen if she did so.

But she wasn't prepared for what was coming next. He moved so fast, she couldn't even see him and knocked her backwards. Gasping for air she tried to stand up but was pinned down by Sasuke a mere second later. Harsh gasps reached her ears while his breath fanned the side of her hood. She thanked God for her mask which covered the under half of her face. Her eyes widened when she felt his hand squeezing her breast and she bit back a groan. "So you're a girl, huh?" she could feel him smirking against her. Scared green eyes met coal black for one moment before she buckled her hips upwards and sent him flying backwards only to crash into the containers. She was about to run down the stairs, but he was already in front of her. "You have nowhere to escape to. Afraid? Little kitten." He teased her, a smirk always present on his face. She cursed again, trying to break his jaw with her fist filled with chakra. "How does she do that?" he asked himself, dodging the blow in the last second, crushing the door completely. He pulled out his katana quickly, her eyes widened for a spit of a second when she tried to dodge but the sword already lodged itself into her stomach. Her eyes widened again when she fell forward into his arms. Grabbing the katana with both of her hands and pulling it out she winced. "You're going to hurt yourself more if you do that." She heard him speak. She made sure that he couldn't see and let some soothing healing chakra flow into her wounded stomach. Sakura was panting now and close to giving up because of her chakra loss, but she managed to punch Sasuke who staggered backwards, shocked coal eyes wide open. She whirled around while she already felt Sasuke coming up behind her "Don't, you'll seriously hurt youself if you jump down there!" he shouted, but she'd jumped down the roof already without so much as a wince.

Sasuke arrived at the edge of the roof only to see the girl laying on the floor below. He could make out her frame trying to stand up, but she must've hurt herself as he had expected because she fell down again afterwards. He spun around, running down the stairs to get to the fallen girl before she'd be able to get away. The dark haired guy just needed to know who she was, her eyes, they had been so… captivating but somehow he thought he'd seen them somewhere before. He reached the hole in the wall, quickly made his way through it, running around the building, but finding the spot she'd lain on, empty.

**Sakura POV:**

She coughed up some blood while trying to steady herself on the wall. She'd to make it down the road and she'd be home. After she limped some more she decided that it was no use. She leaned onto the tree, the rough bark scratching her cheeks while she tried to lay down comfortable. She started healing her stomach wound which closed up quickly enough due her previous medical attention. After the skin closed over the wound she took care of her ankle which was swollen and blue she groaned in agony when her healing chakra set the bone back into its rightful place, healing the infected and bruised flesh around it. She didn't get to finish it completely but she'd be able to walk now. Resting against the tree once again she fell into an uneasy sleep.

**x****x**

A dark figure loomed over her sleeping frame. Unnoticed by the exhausted girl the tall man lifted her up, carrying her quickly to her house and setting her down on the couch. His hand lingered a second before removing itself from behind her head. She was so exhausted, she didn't even wake up when he removed her shoes and covered her up with a blanket. With that, he left.

**xx**

* * *

**xx**

Green eyes fluttered open while propping herself up on her elbows she moaned when her back ached. "Am I getting old, or what?" just then the fight from the previous day came back into her mind. "How did I get here?" she asked herself. "I was sure I fell asleep on the tree – whatever, probably just my imagination." She sighed while standing up. She made herself some breakfast before rushing into the shower to take a quick one because she was already late. Washing the blood away from her body she watched it slowly running down the drain. "They are too strong for me and too fast." She sighed, drying herself with her towel. "And I thought I could actually beat them." She still felt tired but decided to go to school anyway. But when she thought about the fight and how much Sasuke had revealed about her, she became frightened. He'd seen a surprised within his eyes when their eyes met. She didn't know how much he knew –expect that he opponent was female and had green eyes – but she sure as hell didn't want him to find out even more. What added to the pro list of her inner-argumentation was that he didn't see her healing abilities and with her healed stomach and ankle she was sure he wouldn't suspect a thing. Sighing, she grabbed her things and went to go catch the bus who was leaving in… 2 minutes. Fuck! She cursed again, running down the street to get to the bus station, seeing the bus about to leave, the pink haired girl ran even faster. Her ankle started to hurt again but she didn't care. She didn't want to walk to school again. But after 5 minutes of running (without her chakra) she lost the bus and slowed down. Sighing she slowed down to a trot, resting her now throbbing ankle, and walked to school. When she turned left she missed the jet black car which drove by quickly. If she'd looked closely she could've made out spiky black hair, pale skin and gorgeous black eyes. But she was too tired at the moment to see him driving past her.

**Sasuke POV:  
**

No, he did not stalk her, he was just curious and followed her. Crap isn't that considered as stalking? But whatever. He'd seen her eyes and couldn't help but to be reminded of her emerald orbs, so he decided to follow her. But when she walked out of the door in such a haste, he noticed that this would be impossible. He had stabbed her stomach the previous day and she sure as hell hadn't been limping her way out of the house. He sighed in relief when his fears of Sakura being the girl who'd fought him the day before were deleted. Sasuke didn't know why he felt so relieved. She was just a girl, after all, wasn't she?

* * *

She was exhausted and felt dizzy when she arrived at the school. It were mere minutes before the bell rung so she just flopped down in her seat and waited for the lesson to start. She was lucky, tomorrow she could sleep a bit longer because it was a Saturday. But still, work started at 11 o'clock for her so that left her nearly no free-time. Sighing she opened her notebook and started writing down some groceries when Sasuke arrived behind her. She tensed automatically. He seemed a bit tired, too. But not as much as her. "Why do you have to get the groceries, won't your parents bring them?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Um, no they are on a business trip for the weekend." She smiled convincible, getting another piece of paper out of her bag.

**xx  
**

* * *

**xx**

In fifth period they had PE.

They were all together in PE and she was standing close to Hinata. From across the area Sasuke's fangirls glared them, especially her. She quickly averted her eyes elsewhere and tried to stay as far away as possible from them.

They were up for a round of dodge-ball Gai made them play. It was a rather small PE course they had, so they were able to play all at once. Tenten and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto were playing for the opposite team while Neji, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru were in one. They were able to dodge many of the balls until only Sakura, Neji and one or two fangirls were left. Sasuke was out as well as Hinata and Naruto were from the other team. Neji went against Tenten and tried to hit her, smirking all the while, while Sakura tried to dodge the balls as good as possible, but she felt dizzy now. PE was too much for her and her vision blurred suddenly. She coughed and groaned as the ball hit her hard on her stomach which was still kind of tender from Sasuke's katana. She let herself drop on her buttons, trying to catch her breath again. She felt sick suddenly, getting up at her feed and running towards the next bathroom. She didn't see it, so she just ran blindly in, vomiting in one of the toilets. She shouldn't have overdone it. She swore violently while flushing the toilet. Sakura still felt kind of dizzy when she went to rinse out her mouth.

"Do you need help?" she recognized Sasuke's voice instantly. "Isn't this the girl's bathroom?" she asked back, sharply. "No, it actually isn't." Sasuke chuckled at the girl's shocked face. Her green eyes were dull and tired, he'd noticed right away this morning. She was about to fall down due her exhaustion but he was quick to catch her falling body. Those eyes… they were so… similar to those. But it had been dark. It could've been just a common green. There were a lot people with green eyes. "_But not this shade of green!"_ his conscious screamed but he just ignored it. Sasuke looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. She looked at peace at the moment. So relaxed. Sasuke pushed up her shirt, revealing her flat stomach. He had to admit, she really did have a hot body. Fighting against those thoughts he pushed back the shirt over her smooth flesh. No wound. This means she wasn't the one he'd stabbed the day before. Maybe he should make sure… his gaze drifted to her breasts.

Shaking his head against the blush which crept up his face he made his way outside. He really couldn't believe that he'd just thought that. He brought her to the nurse office quickly. He had to do something against his feeling for this pink haired girl. He didn't even know her that well, yet for God's sake… and most importantly against his pants… which had suddenly become too tight.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! As always, reviews are appreciated. : ) **


End file.
